memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2001
Events *'September 11' - a major terrorist attack is launched against the United States of America, destroying the World Trade Center in New York City and seriously damaging the Pentagon in Washington, DC. Thousands of people die in the attacks, one of whom is a firefighter whose axe will become a treasured family heirloom, eventually coming into the possession of Domenica Corsi. Shaun Christopher was prevented from boarding one of the planes which crashed into the World Trade Center by Gary Seven. As a result, he survived to command the first manned mission to Saturn aboard [[UNSS Lewis and Clark|USS Lewis & Clark]] in 2020, a pivotal event in the history of human space travel. People Notable people garySeven.jpg|Gary Seven. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. saddam Hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ronald Reagan.jpg|Ronald Reagan. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. robert Stack in The Untouchables.JPG|Robert Stack. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Tony Blair • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • George H. W. Bush • George W. Bush • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Fidel Castro • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Hillary Rodham Clinton • William J. Clinton • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • James Doohan • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Harlan Ellison • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Bill Gates • John Glenn • George Harrison • Stephen Hawking • Patty Hearst • Thor Heyerdahl • Lena Horne • Kevin Howard • Saddam Hussein • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Nelson Mandela • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Abu Nidal • Leonard Nimoy • Roger Penrose • Nancy Reagan • Ronald Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Claudia Schiffer • Norman Schwarzkopf • William Shatner • Will Smith • Mickey Spillane • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Margaret Thatcher • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin Appendices References and Notes Stories |}} Releases January * , Book One, by Susan Wright * , Book Two, by Susan Wright * , by Scott Ciencin * , by Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta February *''TNG'' novel #60: Tooth and Claw, by Doranna Durgin *''TNG'' novel #61: Diplomatic Implausibility, by Keith R.A. DeCandido * TNG comic: The Killing Shadows, Part 4: The Secret, by Scott Ciencin *''ST'' comic anthology: ''Star Trek: Special, by multiple writers March *''TNG'' novel #62: Maximum Warp, Book 1: ' , by Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur *''TNG'' novel #63: Maximum Warp, Book 2: Forever Dark, by Dave Galanter and Greg Brodeur *''SCE'' eBook #4: Interphase, Part One, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore *''VOY'' comic: , Part 1: 'Ultimate Weapon, by Kristine Kathryn Rusch & Dean Wesley Smith April * TNG novel: 'The Genesis Wave, Book 2, by John Vornholt (Hardcover) *''SCE'' eBook #5: Interphase, Part Two, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore *''VOY'' comic: Planet Killer, Part 2: 'Old Tricks, by Kristine Kathryn Rusch & Dean Wesley Smith *''TOS/DS9/NF'' comic omnibus: 'Other Realities, by multiple writers May * DS9 novel: Avatar, Book One, by SD Perry * DS9 novel: Avatar, Book Two, by SD Perry *''SNW'' anthology: Strange New Worlds IV, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block *''VOY'' comic: Planet Killer, Part 3: ' , by Kristine Kathryn Rusch & Dean Wesley Smith June *''TNG'' novel: : 'Rogue, by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin *''VOY'' novel: Section 31: ' , by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch July *''TOS'' novel: : [[The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1|'The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh', Volume 1]], by Greg Cox (Hardcover) *''TOS'' novel: Section 31: 'Cloak, by SD Perry *''DS9'' novel: Section 31: 'Abyss, by Jeffrey Lang and David Weddle *''VOY'' novelization: 'Endgame, by Diane Carey *''SCE'' eBook #6: Cold Fusion, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TNG/DS9'' comic: Divided We Fall, Part 1: ' , by John J. Ordover & David Mack August *''TOS'' novel: Gateways, Book One: 'One Small Step, by Susan Wright *''SCE'' eBook #7: Invincible, Part One, by David Mack and Keith R.A. DeCandido *''CHA'' novel: Gateways, Book Two: 'Chainmail, by Diane Carey *''TNG/DS9'' comic: Divided We Fall, Part 2: 'No Quarter, by John J. Ordover & David Mack September *''TNG'' novel: Gateways, Book Three: 'Doors Into Chaos, by Robert Greenberger *''DS9'' novel: Gateways, Book Four: 'Demons of Air and Darkness, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''SCE'' eBook #8: Invincible, Part Two, by David Mack and Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TNG/DS9'' comic: Divided We Fall, Part 3: 'All Fall Down}}, by John J. Ordover & David Mack October *''VOY'' novel: Gateways, Book Five: 'No Man's Land, by Christie Golden *''ENT'' novelization: Broken Bow, by Diane Carey (Hardcover) *''NF'' novel: Gateways, Book Six: 'Cold Wars, by Peter David *''SCE'' eBook #9: 'The Riddled Post, by Aaron Rosenberg * TNG comic: Forgiveness, by David Brin *''TNG/DS9'' comic: Divided We Fall, Part 4: 'United We Stand, by John J. Ordover & David Mack * TNG comic omnibus: ' , by multiple writers November *''NF'' novel #12: Being Human, by Peter David *''ST anthology: Gateways, Book Seven: 'What Lay Beyond, by multiple authors *''SCE'' eBook #10: Gateways, Epilogue: 'Here There Be Monsters by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''NF'' novel #11: , Book 3: Restoration, by Peter David (paperback reprint) * VOY comic omnibus: Encounters with the Unknown, by multiple writers December *''SCE'' eBook #11: Ambush, by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur Unknown Month *''TOS'' comic: Enter the Wolves, by A.C. Crispin & Howard Weinstein Connections * * *2001 page at the Complete Starfleet Library Category:Years Category:2000s Category:2001